Irony and Music
by NeuroticallyHers
Summary: “There’s more to it than that. It’s capable of many things... the formula it supplies can change human DNA.” Her teal eyes read the report before her. Mission accepted.


Hello, hello! Long time… well here's a shot at this again ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the obvious chars.

* * *

"Your mission is this: receive the chip. Do what you have to but keep it quiet you two. We do not; do _not_ by any means want another chaotic zoo episode."

The tall blonde looked over at her pink haired partner, "Yeah Rorei let's not" she smirked.

Rorei looked down a little red in the face, "I didn't know that monkeys and lions don't mix well… and much less did I know that the monkeys would fling their"

"JUST… don't let it happen again. Haruka this mission is sensitive, complete it and report back." With that the dark haired man on the screen disappeared. Haruka, tall and blonde, sighed and stood up.

"This should be exciting…" she muttered.

"Should be, retrieving a computer chip capable of doing anything. If that falls into the wrong hands, this city… anywhere is basically… well fucked." Rorei thought.

"There's more to it than that. It's capable of many things according to this report, but intensions would be on using the formula it supplies to ravage human DNA." Her teal eyes read the report before her, "It contains new information on strands of newer disease…" she sighed and dropped the papers on the table. "You can change DNA with it... or create something to put in food or drinks... wonderful."

Rorei tilted her head, "So… we need vaccine shots before we set off?"

"…you're special, you know that?" the blonde shook her head at her friend, smiled and walked away.

The two females were agents for The Rose; an underground agency that handled sensitive cases and the occasion assassination. Agents were required to be and almost always are smooth, quiet, and generally successful with their missions. Haruka was their top runner along with her partner, Rorei, despite her seemingly airheaded self.

* * *

"I cannot have this chance blown apart..." a stern, powerful voice spoke "I don't want any possible issues to come about… I do not want The Rose to halt me once more…"

The voice paused.

"Kill her."

The kneeling figure looked up and nodded, "Yes sir" then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Thank you" an aqua haired girl smiled as a waiter brought her wine. She sat her violin down in its case near the stage and took her seat at her table. She was there dining along but seemed to be content with that. She sipped at her wine. As she set it down through the clear glass she spotted a blonde. Handsome, she thought. The blond was sitting with three other people a pink haired girl to her right and a balding older man was seated in front of her and finally a younger light haired man to the left. They were smiling and nodding in conversation and the aqua hair girl watched, through her glass at first then without. Her eyes focused on the blonde.

Her ears caught faint pieces of the conversation…

"Ah, yes we trust you two will deliver this without problems" the older man spoke while the younger one nodded.

"Of course" the blonde spoke. The violinist got a chill.

"Ah, miss Kaiou" the waiter had returned and so did her attention.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet.

"They're requesting you on stage"

"Oh" she sipped her wine and stood, "Thank you"

From the stage a round man on stage looked over at her with a welcoming hand and arm out, "It looks like our violinist is enjoying her wine! Ahh, welcoming back to the stage Miss Kaiou Michiru"

All eyes went to the Michiru followed by humbled clapping and conversation. The blonde sitting at the table was fixed on her.

"She's outstanding" the younger man spoke, "A true virtuoso…" he smiled listening to the music.

The men stood up from the table, "Take care of that package, please" the old man asked. They bowed and took their leave. Rorei looked at her transfixed friend and smirked, "I take it we will catch up later… do not be too late Haruka." She patted the tall girl on her back.

"No, no… I'm coming." Her eyes looked to the stage.

From the stage the violinist's eyes met the blonde's. Both were slightly red in the face but within a few seconds though Haruka disappeared outside with Rorei and the retrieved case.

* * *

Haruka and Rorei had made a stop to change. Out of the formalwear and into all black to blend better in the dark. They were now traveling back alley ways by foot rather then drive. Their faces were hidden by hoods or face masks. Haruka preferred a bandana over her mouth and nose to Rorei's oversized hood. To hide all the bright hair she figured it was best for the pink haired one.

"Stay alert" the blonde looked behind herself as they made their way down an alleyway.

"What's that?" Rorei's eyes focused in on a body laying face down at their given destination. It was a man no more than forty years old. He was surrounded by his own blood. When the girls rolled him over their was a small tear in his clothing in his shoulder.

"That's not a lethal shot…" the pink hair girl was confused.

Haruka stepped back, "He bled out from his pores." She stared down at the body in shock. Something about that bullet in his shoulder made him bleed out. Her eyes went up, Rorei get down!"

She listened and hit the ground as something whizzed by her body, Haruka followed suit hearing and feeling a shot move past her too. Rorei threw a flare out only to reveal everything but the killer's face. Haruka fire two shots from a silenced MK.

"Feisty…" the voice whispered. They could make out the faint grin, "We can all live"

The partners got to their feet. Haruka held the case protectively.

"Just give me that and I'll spare you both."

Rorei reached for her pistol then dropped it moments later feeling a sharpness graze her arm. She was cut and bleeding.

Sirens were sounding down the block.

"Shit" Haruka glanced behind her then back in front only to find the assassin gone. "Let's go Ro, before the cops get here. Something isn't right." They took off running pulling their masks and hoods off. "We're wanted dead by someone."

Rorei took a deep breath as they ran by the restaurant they were at earlier, "Oh really? I could tell by the way we were almost shot."

The blonde grunted, "Next time I'll not warn you so you just _know_ next time." She noticed the girl from earlier was no longer playing but keep running to the car; sirens blocks away from them. They could almost relax.

"This is so fucked up" Rorei muttered as she closed the door to the car.

* * *

The black case was safely in the girls' home. Rorei was sitting on the balcony reading a book. She was still irritated about earlier. Her right forearm was wrapped up. Fortunately she was cut with no bleeding out side affects. Haruka was out for a short walk. She sighed as she sat down on a park bench rubbing the back of her head trying to organize thoughts. It seems that this new mission would be a challenge for her and her partner. Tomorrow they would have to discuss it with their boss.

_That'll go well, I'm soo sure_.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Hello." A soft voice spoke.

Haruka looked up annoyed, _It's too late in the night to be bothered…_

"I'm Michiru" she offered her hand out.

_She can bother me anytime._ Haruka blushed lightly, shook her hand gently.

"Haruka."

* * *

Ah. So I tried. Not too long. It's all mapped out in my head so its just how fast I get it all out and if I decide on being lazy. Anyway, other chapters will hopefully be lenghty. I just wanted to to sample the idea to you all.


End file.
